Love You Crazy
by Paperlight
Summary: Quinn didn't think her two best friends should get married. So, she did something about it. Eight years later, she finds herself just married to her best friend. Happily married. Question is though, will it last? In their first year as a married couple they face fears, old flames, and the unexpected. Here they find how crazy love is and how crazy it can get.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you ever wonder, about the past couple of years and think fucking shit, our life could be a fucking tv drama. I mean none of this shit makes sense." she says. Quinn Fabray has always been an angry drunk. "Karofsky and Blaine? Rachel appearing on Broadway straight out of high school?"

"That time you got hit by a truck." Tina offers to the conversation. Hazel eyes cut to the girl sitting on her bed, thoughts about kicking her out for that dumb ass comment.

Tina only shrugs. "What?"

She ignores her continues with her angry drunken rant. "And now we are all supposed to be gathered for this _wedding_.What are the odds we all end up with our high school sweethearts." She takes another swig out of her flask before speaking again."It's about time we grew the fuck up."

"Q." Mercedes says, concerned for her friend. Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Think about it. All this shit. That's what it is pure shit."

"Have some water. You're talking crazy Quinn." Mercedes offers, from the mini fridge.

"Am I, or have you thought of it too? Or did you forget that Sam's somewhere off with Rachel right at this very moment. Every time I see his face I just want to punch it."

It's quiet for several moments before she decides to talk again. Even in her drunken state she knew it was a low blow. She didn't mean it, but right now she can't say that, so she finds another excuse instead as she sighs. "I'm tired."

"We know."

"No I'm tired. When is it going to be about us. I'm tired of being this." Her hand runs through her hair. "Aren't you? We are the ones who are successful, why aren't they paying us attention."

"They didn't back then why would they now?" Tina says.

"Because we figured it out." Mercedes says interrupting the quiet that engulfed them.

"What?"

"How to grow up."

* * *

From her lip caught between her teeth, to the way she's playing with her hands, Mercedes knows her friend enough to know she's in deep thought. This morning she was a mess in the stupor of her hangover. Now cleaned up, sobered up Mercedes figured it was time to see if she could get into that blonde head of hers.

"You're really not gonna go?" At the sound of Mercedes soft voice Quinn removes her gaze from the window towards the brunette. Mercedes shifts closer to sit across from her friend. Here in the confines of her childhood bedroom she can't help but be reminded of the many other talks they'd had in this very room. Sometimes even in the same very spots. Quinn in the window seat, while she sat on the edge of her bed. When Quinn was living with her back when she was pregnant with Beth they'd talk about anything. From God to the devil in Sue Sylvester, to Puck, to her family, to other trivial things like why Mercedes mom could not cook to save her life.

It was almost odd now seeing how much they had grown, and at the same time how they had stayed the same.

"No." It's a straight answer. Very Quinn-like. Even if she still is thinking, the gears turning in her mind. They are her best friends after all. Start together, end together. Those words echo in her mind. Mercedes voice once again breaks through her thoughts..

"Why? You know you don't have to tell me." She adds on after a few moments of silence after her first question. "But I think you should at least call them...if not Brittany, then Santana."

Those hazel eyes find the ceiling. She's aggravated by how honest Mercedes is. "I think they deserve an explanation why their best friend won't be attending their wedding."

Quinn's gaze lowers from the ceiling as she watches Mercedes walk out the door. It's one of those times where she knows that she's right. So she picks up the phone, hoping for a voicemail.

* * *

"I'm happy for the girl who sang "Landslide" and "If I Can't Have You". That's it." she says into the phone. That's it, and that was all she needed to say. After all it was the truth, part of it.

She can tell Santana is confused. Why wouldn't she be? Getting a call from her best friend less then forty eight hours before her wedding without a "Hello" or a "Hey". But that's never been "them". Still she knows she doesn't get it. She can almost see the furrow of her brow, hear the racing of her thoughts trying to figure her out. "What do you mean?" she says after a minute.

Quinn's response is quick.

"You're not that girl."


	2. Chapter 2

_8 Years Later_

"Did you think about it?"

"What?" Quinn ask sitting at the kitchen table. It's near dinner time, her favorite time of the day. When she gets to come home and be with her love. Tonight she sits at the table reviewing some files from work as Santana chops up a head of lettuce for the salad. Well no longer, she looks up and gives her the look. She knows the blonde knows what she's talking about. There's no need for her to act clueless, so she rolls her eyes.

With a sigh she remains quiet for a moment glaring right back at her before speaking. "Yes."

"And?"

"I broke the girl's heart." Quinn says, running a hand through her blonde hair. When Santana speaks again moments later, it's so low Quinn can barely hear her.

"I could say the exact same thing."

"Still. Do you ever wonder though, it's only been eight years." Quinn says getting up from her seat to move closer to Santana.

"Eight years is a long time. She's clearly moved on. You know since she's getting married."

"I guess, I thought..." Her speech trails of as she looks at Santana. Its one of those moments were she realizes she's married and that it's not just about her. Her hand reaches out to brush some of the brunettes hair out of her eyes."You really want to go?"

Santana smiles softly, looking Quinn straight in the eyes.

"Yeah. She's my oldest friend."

* * *

_Text Message Log Between Quinn and Mercedes_

Quinn to Mercedes: This is weird.

Mercedes to Quinn: Why?

Quinn: You know why...

Mercedes: Your making it more complicated than it has to be

Quinn: You're.

Mercedes: It's a text message hun not an essay. How many times do I have to remind you?

Quinn: Whatever...I wish you were here, sober Tina is no fun.

Mercedes: Where's Santana?

Quinn: Mingling

Mercedes: Without you?

Quinn: You know they annoy me. Still caught up in their own stuff

Mercedes: Yeah.

Quinn: Ten years. Ten years we've been out of high school and they are still talking about the same issues

Mercedes: LOL you sound like the lady from Titanic

Quinn: Shut up

Mercedes: That's crazy though, time flies

Quinn: Yeah, it does

* * *

"Hey," she says. Her brown eyes bright, grin set in place. She's happy. That's all that matters to Quinn.

"Hey." Quinn says back, as Santana slips into the empty seat beside her.

"So...I'm really glad you decided to come." Her smile widens and it's strange how even after eight years this love thing is so simple to Quinn. Seeing Santana happy still makes the butterflies flutter in her stomach. Makes her forget she's back in what she proclaimed a "hell hole". Santana thought this reunion would be fun and it seems that shes having it, and oddly enough it's enough.

"Yeah?" she says with a smile.

"And I may have just requested a song..."

"Yeah?"

"Is that..." she pauses picking up Quinn's glass. "Moscato?"

Quinn just nods, slight smirk on her face.

"Oh this is just perfect." Santana says grinning widely, leading Quinn from out of her seat towards the dance floor. Bobbing her head mouthing the words to the intro of "No Hands" by Waka Flocka. Quinn bites her lip as her eyes rove over the brunette in her hip hugging dress. Her arms find their way around Santana's waist in a motion much like gravity. She's drawn to her. They sway together and with her hands on her favorite girls hips Quinn can't help but be happy that this love thing could be so easy.

Later when they're walking to the car, Quinn's eyes glassy from the alcohol leaning on Santana, the brunette stops them to steal a kiss. Quinn doesn't respond for a second, confused at the sudden contact in her alcohol saturated mind, but when she does it's fervent, like she's trying to pour all she feels for Santana into it. Santana pulls away after a moment she just looks into her eyes and all Quinn can think is "Well damn."

Santana's giggle breaks her from her haze not realizing she said the last bit aloud. The smaller woman continues to support her almost drunken state to their car. "What's so funny babe?"

"You."

"And why's that?" She says sliding into the passenger seat. When Santana reaches over to buckle her in, she grabs her hand. "Babe." She says once more.

"Yeah?" Santana says, making sure the buckle clicked.

"Look at me?"

When the buckle clicked into place, Santana did and looked at her with a smile and that special look on her face. The one Quinn liked to think was reserved just for her. The one where Santana's eyes lit up and Quinn wondered how even in the darkness of night how they could get so bright and get to the point where they twinkle. She liked to think it was her. And that smile, it was as bright as her eyes. It just said, "Wow...I'm in love." Looking at her now Quinn felt almost embarrassed about what she wanted to ask. Cause with a look like that, how could she doubt. But she was Quinn Fabray and she was slightly drunk. Only slightly, so she wasn't too angry, just the step before it. Scared.

"What's wrong?"

"Why can't we tell them we're married?" It's not exactly what she wanted to say, but she's tired and kinda drunk, for now it would suffice.

Santana doesn't look away, but stays quiet for a long while. "Q, you know I love you. But we can't right now."

"No, you can't. I wonder why that is?" Quinn says, and there it is. That little bit of bitterness, tinged in jealousy was starting to feed into anger.

The door is closed, Santana walks around to the drivers side in an instant to get in. "You know it's not like that."

"Then tell me what it is like."

"Quinn, you're a little tipsy now. We are not going to have this conversation now."

"So when will we have it?" Quinn says and is met with silence.

Santana starts the car only to not drive, instead she faces Quinn and grabs one of her hands in both of her own. "Quinn...I love you. You know this."

Calculating hazel eyes just stare at the hands surrounding her own before pulling hers back. "Do I?"

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and the reviews and follows!


	3. Chapter 3

Santana's arms slide around her waist, she can feel her breath on her neck before plump lips nip at the soft skin. Slender fingers gently run along her stomach as her eyes begin to close. Here in her underwear, in the arms of the woman she loves she can't help but feel what she always wanted to be...wanted. Her eyes open when Santana's kisses stop and she's meet with the reflection of them in the mirror. Santana tightens her hold around her waist as she smiles.

"You are so damn beautiful Quinn," she says. Quinn knows she's beautiful, everyone tells her so but there's something about the sincerity in Santana's voice when she says it she can't help but believe that it's true. Because sometimes she has some doubts. Even when it comes to believing the words that come from the brunettes lips.

"You're not so bad youself." she replies, turning in her wife's arms to face her. Santana's arms loosen around her so she can place her hands on both sides of Quinn on the counter.

"Is that true?" Santana ask, smirk on her face her head tilting to the side and eyes set on the lips in front of her. Quinn only nods before she feels Santana's lips upon hers. Pale hands fly into Santana's hair, and she doesn't even protest for her not to mess up her curls she's lost in the moment. Her own hands move to lift Quinn's ass onto the counter. Quinn wraps her legs around Santana's waist, only breaking the kiss every now and then for air.

Santana groans into the kiss when Quinn's phone starts to ring.

"Forget it." With the feel of her lips brushing against her own she does for a second or two, until she remembered she promised to go gift shopping with Mike. She pulls back looking at Santana's hooded eyes knowing she looks the same. "It's Mike."

Brown eyes roll as she backs up giving Quinn space to hop down.

"Later." Quinn says, when she's stopped again. She gives her a kiss another kiss before leaving the bathroom into their hotel suite, picking up the phone on the last ring. "Hello."

"Hey, I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten."

"Okay." Quinn says when she once again feels Santana's arms enveloping her.

"I want you." Santana says.

"What?" Mike says.

"Nothing, just horny Santana. I'll see you soon."

Once she ends the call to Mike laughing, she turns in Santana's arms once again. "Babe, if you keep this up..."

She trails off, as Santana places a trail of soft kisses on her neck. She's smirking when she looks up into Quinn's hazel eyes. "What happens if I keep this up? I think you want to know."

"Santana, you have duties as maid of honor."

"I first and foremost have duties as a wife. Which include making sure my woman is satisfied."

Quinn let's out a laugh. "That sounds stupid and hot at the same time. Go. I'll be fine." She adds as Santana only looks at her, saying nothing. Trying to figure her out. "She's your oldest friend." Quinn continues, repeating the words that got her here in the first place. She knows what Santana is doing. All of the extra affection, a mean of communication.

The secure arms around Quinn's waist is her waist, "_it's only you_", the kisses she placed reverently on her skin "_no need to worry"_, the need to cling to her, "_you're all I need._" Quinn understands.

"Go."

"She'll want you there by here side. It's her special day." She doesn't mention how Santana would be the same way, or rather she was. She could tell when they had gone down to the courthouse four months ago with Santana's parents, Judy, Mercedes and Mike that Santana felt like someone else was missing from her special day. "I know you love me."

* * *

"You okay?" Mercedes ask. She could imagine how Quinn felt. Her wife was maid of honor and her best friend a bridesmaid to someone she had at one time thought of as a best friend...sometimes.

Quinn just nods as her roaming eyes survey the room during the cocktail hour. Rachel, Blaine, Sam and the kids who had joined glee club after she had left are chatting. Oh what fun! Their probably talking or arguing how great they are she thinks rolling her eyes, before letting out a things she does for love. "I always thought when this day finally came it'd be a lot different."

"I think we all did." Mercedes replies.

"Mercedes!" Mike says. "I missed you at the reunion the other night."

Quinn watches as Mercedes smiles in the hug. "I missed you all too, but I'm here now."

She's thankful for the interruption, she wasn't too keen on continuing her conversation with Mercedes. She's also thankful for the drink Mike had brought back for her. There was no way she was getting through this without a even just a slight buzz.

"What did you end up getting?" Mercedes ask.

Mike recalls their afternoon adventure looking for the a wedding gift while Quinn tunes him out. Her eyes caught on her beautiful wife entering the room. The golden dress shimmering in the sunlight and Quinn can't help but think how she truly looks like a treasure. Brown eyes catch hazel from across the room and a grin spreads over her face, forgetting the people she was talking to make her way towards her.

"Hey Santana." Mike says.

"Hey Mike." She says giving him a hug. As soon as she pulls back her hand is in Quinn's. "How did your gift shopping go? Did she make you go to that boring ass antique shop?"

"Antique shops are not boring." The blonde replies leaning in when Santana's arm slinks around her waist bringing her closer. "You need to be more cultured."

Her thin eyebrow arches as she looks at Quinn. "I'm a Hispanic, lesbian, woman. You can't be more cultured than that babe." She finishes placing a small peck on Quinn's cheek while Mercedes and Mike laugh.

"How long are you guys in town for again?" Mike ask.

"Until Monday afternoon." Santana replies.

"Santana's cousin graduated and her party is tomorrow, we're going to spend time with them before we head back."

"First family get together since we got married. We weren't originally gonna come. But since the reunion and wedding all fell in the same week it all worked out." Quinn eyes widen as her head whips to Mercedes who smiles back at her with a shrug. They all know, but anyone could be walking pass and overhear. Santana obviously didn't notice her own slip up as she keeps talking. "I'm supposed to be checking on Mama Pierce, but I'll be back. Save me a dance will you?"

She winks before walking back into the crowd.

"I've got to go too, their about to come in." Mercedes says excusing herself.

"We should find our table." Mike says. Quinn sighs in relief upon realizing she's seated nowhere near the glee kids. Instead she's at a table full of old ladies in pastels and one man. Quinn had to smile to herself. "Hi, I'm Quinn. This is Mike. Do you mind if we join you?"

"Why not?" Says one of the women. "I'm Gladys. That there is Margaret, and that's Harold her husband. That's Clara, Janice, and Gina."

"Well it's a pleasure to join you fine folks today."

Conversations carry on like nothing. Quinn has always been an old soul so she has no problem communicating with her tablemates. If she admits it,, she could actually say she was enjoying herself. Every now in between courses she'll look up and see Santana smile at her from the head table. She's actually kind of glad that she did come.

Mike catches Quinn eyeing the center piece during the third course and opens his mouth before really thinking too much about what he's saying. "Do you wish you would have had a wedding like this?"

Her eyes whip to his, with hopes the others at the table didn't hear what he said.

"You're married?" The older woman next to her says.

"Yeah." Quinn lets out with a breath. "Four months now."

"Congratulations!"

"Where's your ring?" Harold ask.

"At home."

"Now why would you leave it at home? And what about you?" She says turning to Mike.

His eyebrows raised in confusion before he connects her understanding. "Oh. No we aren't married. Just friends."

"Oh. Well why's your ring at home. I never take mine off."

Quinn finds her eyes on Santana once again, her head thrown back in laughter. The hand on her glass also bear. And she responds back with the only truthful answer she can. "I don't know."

* * *

_Text Message Log Between Quinn and Santana_

Santana to Quinn: Hey

Quinn to Santana: Hey.

Santana: Where are you?

Quinn: Outside

Santana: Are you smoking? :(

Quinn: No.

Santana: I'm coming to get you. I want to dance

* * *

"So this is the part where I ask you, "How about that dance? Then you turn around, smile on your face before you look down all shy and shit." Santana says leaning against the the door leading out to the balcolny. She holds out her hand to Quinn as she turns around from leaning on the ledge. "Come on don't roll your eyes. You know you love it when I get all romantic. Take my hand."

Quinn does, and her eyes do find the ground for 2.5 seconds.

"Now here's the part where you look at me, trying to contain your exploding feeling for me because I'm so awesome and say "But there's no music."

The blonde laughs. Because that was exactly what she was thinking.

"Don't worry love, prepare to be serenaded." Santana's arms wrap around her shoulders, Quinn's wrap around her waist.

"_Show you off, tonight I'm going show you off," _She starts to sing slowly_. "What you got, a billion couldn't ever bought._" Twirling her around brown eyes running over her body with bright eyes. Drawing her back into her arms, she holds her close. Swaying back and forth Quinn can't help but laugh when Santana proceeds to do a body roll against her when she gets to "_Body Rock_".

The last note is sung as they continue to sway. With each other here and now it's more than enough. "I've had that song suck in my head all day. When I woke up this morning and saw you, shit Quinn you have no idea what you do to me."

Quinn bites her lip. "I think maybe I have an inkling."

She knows Santana, believes what she says is true. It's everything to hear when she sometimes doubts, or the times she worries maybe she's wrong about all the signs Santana shows. And she knows that this is Santana apologizing for the other night, making sure she knows she loves her. She pulls her as close as she can and whispers in her ear.

"I love you."

* * *

Later when all the festivities are done Quinn and Santana make their way back to their room hand in hand. A yawn escapes Santana's mouth as she opens the door allowing Quinn in first. Shutting the door behind them she smiles.

"What are you smiling about?" Quinn ask, sitting in the chair across from the bed to take of her shoes as Santana laid on the bed. It had been a long night.

"You." She starts. "And the first night I totally rocked your world."

Looking up from taking of her shoes she's greeted with a sleepy smirk, she just shakes her head. "You sure did babe."

"Quinn." Santana says.

"What?"

"I think it's later."

"I think I'm too tired. And by the way your eyelids are drooping I'd say you are too."

"Too tired." Santana says opening her arms for Quinn to join her. "But you promised."

Quinn joins her, dress still on, on top of the still made up bed. "Well I guess. A promise is a promise."

She kisses her lips for a moment before pulling back.

"San."

"Hm." She murmurs.

"You're falling asleep."

"Am not."

Quinn laughs.

"Okay, okay. Tomorrow though. Eight o'clock. You and me. Butt ass naked. This bed. Don't be late."

"Did you just set an appointment to have sex?"

"Yes. Be there. Or here."

"I'm pretty sure I will be."

"Good. Now come here." She says opening her arms again. "Love you."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the feedback, I appreciate it.

I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nine Months Ago_

She should let her go but she can't. Her arms are firm around the blondes waist even when their lips have parted.

"I really have to go this time." The blonde says. "I'll be back before you know it."

Santana rolls her eyes as Quinn pulls out of her embrace. "Fine go on. Who cares? I'll miss your boobs more than you."

Quinn chuckles a smirk appearing on her girls face, before it disappears too quickly. Her eyebrows furrowed, she ask one last thing. "Call me when you land?"

A reassuring hand brushes a few black strands of her face. "I wouldn't dare not to." She places a chaste kiss on her lips before turning to go.

"I'll miss you." Santana calls to her back.

Quinn turns on her heels. Walking backwards, nodding her head, with a big smile on her face. "I know."

It's day four when she realizes it. Quinn had been gone on her business trip four whole days. The day Quinn left for Arizona Santana came home and had no clue what to do next. Usually now was the time her and Quinn would watch tv, read, or sit and talk enjoying each other being there. When Quinn called that night she picked up on the first ring. Happy to hear her voice again even though it had only been a couple of hours since they had parted.

She tried as much as she could to lose herself in her work. Everyday after was the same. Until Thursday. She'd just settled on the couch, a cup of tea in her hand.

A cup of breakfast tea.

English breakfast tea.

She missed her. Missed her enough to drink what she called "atrocious, overpriced shit" more than once. She knows it's early, probably too early in Phoenix, but she'll try anyway. But when it rings the fourth time she knows she won't pick up and lets out a sigh.

A knock on the door interrupts her wallowing.

"Wheezy." She says once the door is open. "Why are you here?"

"I bought dinner." She says holding up a bag from her and Quinn's favorite Thai place.

"Well I guess you can come in." She says with a roll of her eyes. She wasn't really in the mood for company but she cold definitely eat some pad thai. "Welcome to my bachelor pad."

Mercedes laughs out loud, sitting on the couch. "Girl, you wish."

"What brings Little Miss Diva to town?" Santana says looking through the bag Mercedes had placed on the coffee table.

"I had a layover and someone told me to check on you." She says, watching for the eye roll she knows Santana will send her way and laughs when she does.

"You better be glad Bad Girls Club is on, otherwise I'd kick you out."

"Waiting on a call?"

"No. I'm not sitting around like some sap waiting for my girl to call."

"Okay." Mercedes says, knowing the latter was anything but true.

They sit and eat in silence watching the girls on the screen yell at each other. Mercedes eyes Santana after the third commercial break, usually she's yelling at the screen too. It's what they do. While Mercedes was like Quinn's sister, Santana and Mercedes where friends who sit around and kicked it. Even though they're best friends she didn't know Santana like she knew Quinn, but she knew enough to notice she was acting different. Another scene plays out on the screen before Santana speaks again.

"I really miss her." Her voice is so quiet Mercedes wasn't sure what she said.

"Huh?"

As she scoots back on the couch trying to slow down all the racing thoughts running through her brain. "I miss Quinn."

"It's not like she went to Mars. She's coming back."

"I know." Santana looks at her out of the corner of her eyes. "If you tell anyone this I'll kill you. And I can do it to."

Mercedes rolls her eyes. "I'd like to see your butt try." She let's out a laugh. "Your allowed to miss her. She is your girlfriend."

"This time it's different. The house feels empty." She looks at Mercedes expectantly and only continues her thought once her friend has nodded. "I know she'll be back in like a week but that's too damn long."

"It's like her presence is gone."

"Exactly." Santana says. "I've had "Yo Side of the Bed" on repeat all day."

Mercedes head throws back in laughter. "I'd appreciate if you didn't laugh at my pain. Mercedes."

"Sorry. Imagining you sitting in your feelings listening to Trey Songz..." She burst out laughing again. "I forgot bout him, that song though was good. The whole album."

"Yep. Our neighbors definitely know my name." Santana says after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Oh my, Santana, that's nasty."

"No, it's true. Ask Quinn about the day after we moved in."

Brown eyes side eye Santana. "I'd rather not."

* * *

_Present Time a Month After the Wedding_

"You got some more books from storage?" Santana asked her eyes on the bookshelf next to the telvevision. The whole bottom shelf full of books that were not there the day before.

"Maybe." Quinn says as they lay entangled on the couch, her head on Santana' chest, eyes slowly closing. "How could you tell?"

"Did you go by yourself?"

"Maybe."

"Quinn." Santana exclaims.

"I obviously am fine. I didn't get killed."

"But you could have, it's sketchy as hell down there. Please tell me you at least went during the day?"

"I did." Tucking her head closer to where Santana's heart lie, she sighs at the comfort of her wife's soft body beneath hers and one of her arms around her, while her one hand ran through her hair. "I'm tired. How about we sleep out here tonight?"

"Uh. How about no. Remember last time? My back was messed up for weeks."

"Mhm." She does remember as she starts to slip into sleep. Like clockwork though she remembers their conversation from dinner. "What did you want to talk about earlier?" She murmurs only to feel Santana stiffen beneath her.

She's silent for so long Quinn almost thought she had fallen asleep.

"Britt is moving up here."

Quinn's eyes blink open, not sure if she heard correctly. "Here?"

"Yeah. Her dance company has an affiliate up here."

Quinn pushes up wide awake and only stares as Santana continues. "I told her they could stay here until they found a place. You know how it can get."

Santana sees hazel eyes ignite with fire as Quinn moves off her swiftly.

The thought is absurd. Quinn's head wants to explode, she wants to use her words but she can't. She knows the words she wants to say right now would only make things worse. Would only hurt Santana. But she can't help but think how much of an idiot she is being right now. She knows they need to talk, but she can't right now, instead she wordlessly goes to their bedroom locking the door behind her.

Taking deep breathes, counting to ten, imagining a serene beach scene, none of it is working. Her frustration continues to simmer. The door rattles before she hears Santana.

"Quinn, open the door."

She eyes the door again before she sits in the chair next to the window where she averts her gaze to the Vancouver skyline. "Don't ignore me. Let's talk about this."

Quinn stays quiet as Santana continues to try to persuade her to open the door, its at least been fifteen minutes when she finally her's the brunette sigh and her footsteps retreating. In that moment she releases a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

It's a couple minutes later when she hears the door rattling again. Santana had always been persistent. If she wanted something, oh best believe she was going to get it. Quinn's eyebrows furrow as she watches the door handle fall out of place, right before Santana pushes open the door.

Santana lets out a deep breath and despite her anger and confusion Quinn wants to smile. Standing there hair fallen in her wide eyes and screwdriver in her hand, she doesn't look anything less than adorable. She quickly remembers why the door was locked in the first place and stands to move past Santana.

The brunette stops her in her tracks, grabbing her hand and looking into her eyes. "Let me go Santana."

"No, Quinn. We are going to talk about this. You're going to tell me why your mad and I'm going to try to understand. That is what you do in a relationship."

"Interesting."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Santana ask exasperated.

"So we are in a relationship now?" Quinn ask, trying to take her hand out of Santana's but the brunette won't budge.

"Is that what this about, not telling them back home we're married?" She follows Quinn's eyes with her own as her hazel ones start to look away. "Quinn I've never denied the fact that we're together. That we're still together. They know that."

She's only met with silence, and stormy hazel eyes as she softens her voice. "The reason I didn't want to tell anyone we're married is because I know how they are with you. And you with them. I didn't want them judging you. Us. Shit Q, how many times do I have to tell you I choose you." She takes a breath, trying to reign in her emotions. "It was her fucking wedding day Quinn. I didn't want to steal her shine. Because despite it all we were once in that position too, but I left her at the alter for you. And I am so glad I did. I choose you every fucking day. And I will continue to until the only thing still intact are my boobs."

The tears in Quinn's eyes cloud her vision as she tries to find her voice. She tries to blink back the tears as Santana moves closer. "I know that." She says, as evenly as she can. "But you're Santana and she's Brittany."

"And you're my wife. The woman I vowed to be with. The _only_ woman I want to be with."

Hearing Santana's declarations was like rain over the fire raging in her. She doesn't say anything but not because she's angry, she's not anymore. She doesn't say anything because she doesn't need to. She nods when Santana ask if she gets it, if she understands, believes her. Santana's arms engulf her in the familiar motion, squeezing her gently.

"Please don't shut me out, Q. Best believe I will always find my way back in."

* * *

A/N: Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites.


	5. Chapter 5

"You said yes."

She looks down phone to her ear, not really feeling the tone of Mercedes voice. Quinn wasn't stupid. "I know it sounds insane."

"Because it is." Her oldest friends continues. "Listen I know you and Santana talked, and I know that girl loves you with every thing in her but it's crazy. I know for sure I would never allow it. Not under my roof where I pay bills."

Quinn let's out a breath gazing out the window. Her knee bouncing underneath the table, she's anxious because Mercedes is making sense. Perfect sense that is crystal clear, so clear she wonders why she said yes in the first place. Soon as she wonders she has an instant answer, she loves and trust Santana.

"I guess it is a little different." Mercedes offers, trying to make some sense of it after Quinn's long silence. "I mean they were friends before and they've been friends. Maybe it'll be a chance for you all to be friends again."

Quinn laughs humorlessly into the phone. "It's more likely that I'd get back together with Puck."

"Well, think about it, how long is she staying?"

"I'm not sure."

"If she stays long enough it's bound to happen. You are going to be in each other's spaces, living together."

"Santana said they won't be around much. With Brit at the studio, and I'm not sure what her wife does."

"She's a scientists or something, didn't you meet her at the wedding."

"No."

"Weren't you there when they went around to the tables thanking everyone for coming?"

"No."

"Where were you?" Mercedes ask as Quinn lets out a low chuckle. "Oh my...you were with Santana!"

"Why is that a problem?"

"Because I know you two. You were somewhere in a corner, behind a tree or something doing the nasty." Mercedes says.

"I wish you could see me now rolling my eyes. First, sex is not nasty, it's beautiful. Second, we do not do it in public, and third we weren't even doing it."

"What were you doing?"

"Dancing." She says with a smile on his face.

"Awww That's sweet." Mercedes sincerely responds as Quinn see's Mike walking up to the diner.

"Yeah. Hey, Mike's here now so I've got to go, but call me when you get the news."

"I will, tell Mike I said hi."

"Ok, bye."

"Hey." Mike says sliding into the booth across from her. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine." She says putting her phone on the table. "Mercedes said hi."

"Ah, how's she doing?"

"Great. She picked the new songs for her album today, now they have to get approved by the label." Quinn says when the waiter approaches them. She orders a simple garden salad and water with lemon.

"You've got to eat more than that." Mike says when the waiter has taken both their orders to the counter.

"I'm not too hungry." She says flippantly. "So did you get it?"

He wasn't expecting her to jump right in to things. He thought he would have more time and would be able to diffuse the situation a bit. Now looking at her bright eyes he only feels like the scum of the earth. He smiles weakly folding his hands together. "Yeah. I did."

"I knew it." Her grin bright, truly happy for her friend. Before she ask who, what, or how he decides to be honest and tell her.

"It's Brittany." He blurts out, getting it over with. He watches as her eyebrows furrow.

"What's Brittany?"

"She's going to be my partner."

Quinn blinks, the blank stare on her face he can't read. "I know, it was a bad idea. I'm dumb, I was desperate and time was running out. I didn't even realize what I was doing. I never want to hurt you or Santana you guys have been so good to me and..."

"Mike stop." She says cutting him off. Poor guy speaking more words than he ever has said in his life.

"It's okay." She adds a small smile, no where near the ecstatic look she had only moments ago.

His eyebrows raise, he's not sure if she's serious. "I know you wouldn't try to hurt me on purpose."

And she leaves it at that. He only stares at her. Still unsure. He knows their story quite well. Always in the watching her and Santana's relationship unfold and blossom. Quinn knew he wouldn't do anything on purpose too hurt them. Is she mad? Yes. Is she going to lose a good friend over this? No.

"Does this mean you're going to merge your dance companies together?" She says taking a sip of her water the waiter had placed on the table.

"No. It's more like we're becoming partners."

"Hm."

"It's okay to be mad, you can hit me if you need to. Right after I said yes I tried to back out but,"

"Mike. I'm serious."

"Okay. Okay."

Sitting at her desk she let out a loud sigh. Lunch with Mike hadn't gone like it usually does, when they meet every other week. Mike had been one of the only Glee kids Quinn kept in touch with because he kept it real. He was a no-bullshit, nice guy. The other Glee kids thought the reason why they were so close is because he was one of the only one's who supported them when Quinn and Santana first got together, but that wasn't true.

When her and Santana moved to Vancouver three years ago when Quinn's job got transferred, they had no problem opening their at that time very small home to him when he asked if he could crash on their couch. He had finished school at the Joffrey and had been traveling around the world finding jobs before he landed and planted in Vancouver. He witnessed fights, make ups, and almost break ups. And of course them vowing to each other to stay together as long as they both lived.

He was truly what you call family.

Naturally she was mad and frustrated. He knew how she felt about Brittany. Some of the epic fights he accidentally witness were about her. He knew about the calls she got from the girl that she had never told Santana about. He knew Santana repairing her friendship with the girl always made Quinn anxious. He knew.

Although she felt betrayed she knows he needed help with his dancing company. And she can't say if she was that close to her dream that she wouldn't do the same thing too. What she does know is what is most important and that is Santana loves her.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Quinn. How are you this afternoon?" Matthew her middle aged boss says from the door. She knows from his hands in his pocket, to the shaky way he asked how she was that he needs her to do something.

"Good." She says. He looks down still in her doorway. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. Nathan is out of town, and I um." She rolls her eyes, wondering why and how he got the position.

"You need me to train someone." She knew this was coming, and rather than fight it she cleared her schedule. Interested slightly about the new recruit they had found. Supposedly not only was she brilliant but "extremely hot" as Nathan had told her the other day in the break room.

Matthew lets out a nervous laugh, before confirming what she thought. "Yeah."

The breath she lets out relieves some of the aggravation she feels. "When?"

"Next week."

* * *

Jericho Beach Park is definitely Quinn's favorite date spot. Quiet, serene, and beautiful. Blue skies above their heads, as far as Santana's eyes can see as her head lies resting on Quinn's lap, while the blondes hand runs through raven locks. The small summer breeze is welcome as they sit out in the open sun, relaxing after their picnic. Relaxing before the upcoming week.

"You know what I realized?" Santana says.

"What?" Quinn ask, her gaze moving from the water settling on Santana's.

"I love Lucy."

Quinn smiles, hand stilling its motion. "Really Santana?"

An expected chuckle comes from Santana and Quinn lets out a chuckle herself.

"Well" She says, voice saturated in a teasing tone, "since you love me does that make you Ricky?"

"I hadn't even thought of that." Santana say's playing with Quinn's fingers. "We should name our first kid Ricky Ricardo Jr."

"Mhm. That would work so well. I can imagine him now coming home crying. He'd hate us forever. What if it's a girl?"

"Rickesha." Santana says without missing a beat."We need a Fred and Ethel before we get a little Ricky."

"Mike and Mercedes?"

"Nah, I don't think our plan is working."

"Mercedes is so busy now a days, that third album."

"Yeah." Santana says. Her mind on something else. "How many do you want?"

"Hm?" Quinn ask.

"Kids."

When Santana says it she doesn't have an answer. It's something she's thought about on occasion but always figured it was in the distant future. She wanted to get it absolutely as close to perfect as she could this time around. Her and Santana's child would want for nothing, be able to come home to a loving stable home, and be loved. Quinn knew she couldn't provide the first two for Beth and to this day it still pained her to know all she could offer her first baby girl was love.

"Hey." She hears Santana say. Her hand stops playing with her fingers to grasp her face in a soft caress. "Where did you go?"

She holds the hand against her face with a small smile. Intertwining her fingers with the Santana's she slowly brings them down to her rest on Santana's stomach.

"I was thinking about Beth, and our future kids." She adds the last part on after a moment.

Santana bites her lip, her thumb running along the back of Quinn's hands. She knew in these times Quinn doesn't want to talk about it. Santana would be lying if she said it didn't hurt her. Quinn had an entire life experience she kept to herself. She didn't do it on purpose, it was just too painful for her to speak aloud. She never talked about it. Still, it hurt not being able to know, not being able to help, not being able to be apart of that part of her life.

"I think two would be good." Quinn says.

"Two, why?"

Quinn shrugs. "I don't know."

"Well I want fifteen." Santana says. "I want a whole football team."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"I have a big family." Santana says, before smirking. "Of course I don't want fifteen kids, especially if they are gonna be anything like us." Quinn laughs, while Santana continues. "I want four."

"Four sounds good babe." Once again they fall into a silence, enjoying each other's presence, breathing each other's air. Feeling like themselves again. The time leading up to the reunion/wedding week had Quinn feeling like Lucy once again. The girl people only tolerated being around, the girl who got picked last every single time, the girl people would leave in the middle of jump rope for someone else. The young, insecure girl who just wanted to be loved.

It still amazed her Santana noticed things like that. Santana wasn't just being the dork she tries to hide under her bitch facade, she was relaying she loves her. All of her.

"I wish you got home before me." Santana says, her voice breaking into the silence.

"Why?"

"So when you walk through the door I could say, "Honey, I'm home."

Smiling Quinn motions for Santana to sit up. "Come here."

Santana does and scoots back into Quinn. Her arms snake around her wife's body bringing her fully into her lap. Her front pressing against Santana's back."Say it now."

"What?" She ask confused.

Quinn rest her chin on Santana's shoulder. "You know what."

"Honey, I'm home?" She ask, pulling slightly out of her arms much like that night years ago when Quinn uttered she liked slow dancing with a girl. Quinn's own arms tighten gently around her waist before she rolls her eyes playfully. "Say it."

"Honey, I'm home." She says quietly.

Here in each others arms it is home. "Mhm."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows. (:


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Santana slides under the covers her arm wraps around Quinn's waist. Quinn hears a sigh behind her as the brunette cuddles into her. With her head resting against Quinn's shoulder the blonde tries to stay calm, tries to dispel suspicions in her head, tries to reason maybe she's being irrational. Santana loves her, she has a wedding band and a certificate to prove it. Other thought's like now isn't the time, her wife is tired, and she should let her rest come up. But she can't leave and blow off steam, can't go into their spare room and try to rethink what she's saying it before she realizes it.

"This is bullshit Santana."

Santana sighs behind her. "Tell me how you really feel." If she hadn't spent most of the last eight years by her side she wouldn't even realize how pissed the blonde was.

"How long are they staying?"

"Another week at most. Until they finalize some papers or some shit."

"I don't know if I can make a week."

"Quinn, I asked you over and over again if you were really okay with this and this week you've been fine. You..."

"Shut up Santana." Quinn bites out. She doesn't care what she said. "Why would you ever think it would be okay, even if I said okay. You should know its not."

"Q." The brunette says taking a deep breath.

"I thought I could handle it but I can't. Every time she looks at you I..."

"I only want you." Santana says, hugging her close.

"And she only wants you." Quinn replies quick.

Santana sighs, removing her arm from around Quinn rolling onto her back. There's more to come as Quinn's frustration tinges her words like acid is all she needs as an indicator. Dragging a hand down her face, she tries to diffuse the bomb with soft words of affirmation but she's so tired all that comes out is her name. "Quinn."

Quinn sits up nodding her head. The moonlight filtering in showing the anger, the hurt, the frustration in her eyes. "You know it."

"Babe..." Santana starts, once again trying to reassure her.

"No." Quinn cuts her off once again. "I bet you feel real good. All the attention knowing after all these years you've been tied to me you still have it?"

"Have what?" Santana ask sitting up herself, her eyes narrowing.

"Do you remember the night you told me about the kiss?"

"What does it have to do with..."

"It has everything to do with it." She says her voice low. Santana only blinks, allowing Quinn the floor, she wasn't going to get a word in anyway.

"That was the night I found out we where going to be moving here. I forgave you not because I believed you or trusted that you wouldn't wind up fucking her." Her eyes narrowed and a smile came on her face. "Because I knew you'd be far away from her soon."

"Quinn."

Hazel eyes look away, as brown ones start to bore into them.

Santana tries to reason in her head. Your just saying that. Your angry. You didn't eat dinner. You don't mean it. But she cant.

"Damn it Quinn." She finally lets outs trying so hard to hold back her tongue. She knows Quinn. Sometimes she's up, sometimes she's down. Lately she's been in between. She knows Quinn, but shit. "I can't keep doing this. Making these long ass speeches, declarations of love for you not to fucking believe me. I left my job, my family, to move to this damn hellhole for your uptight, psycho, insecure ass. What else do I have to do?"

"You tell me."

"You know what? I love you, but right now I'm not going to even deal with your passive aggressive bullshit. I've got to be at work in a couple of hours anyway so I'll leave."

Of course don't go is on the tip of her tongue as Santana walks out the door, but she can't say it aloud. Right now she doesn't want to.

* * *

Eight o'clock in the morning, and seven hours have passed and she's still angry. Part of her believed she had every right to be.

Lacey, Brittany's wife walks out just as Quinn is removing her cup from the Keurig thinking of every way Santana is wrong.

Quinn has to admit the woman is absolutely breathtaking. Her long, luxurious black locks framed a face of a goddess. The full lips, fine nose, smooth golden skin and her eyes like amber bathing in sunlight. The similarities to her wife aren't striking, but subtle enough. Another reason why Santana was wrong. Brittany's wife was basically Santana 2.0.

"Good morning."

"Hello." Quinn says. Lips in a thin line. Her eyes watching as Lacey gets a cup from the cabinet and placing it under the Keurig, despite Quinn's cold greeting.

"You don't have to worry." She says, moving around the kitchen like she owns it.

"Worry about what?"

"About last night."

She laughs nervously. She hadn't thought too much about the other couple in her spare room during her and Santana's lover's quarrel. "That was nothing."

Lacey look's up, a quirked eyebrow and smirk on her face. "You weren't exactly quiet, so don't lie. Don't worry Brittany didn't hear you, girl sleeps like a log."

Quinn's arms fold across her chest, trying to figure out the woman standing in her kitchen. "And your not going to tell her?"

She only shrugs taking out her finished coffee. She leans against the counter before she starts speaking again. "Why would I? I understand there's history there. I don't want to disrupt anything."

"We were broken up when they became friends again." Quinn lets out before she even notices it.

Lacey only nods her head while taking a sip of her drink.

It was an odd aspect of their relationship. One her and Santana rarely talked about, only when they had to. When Santana and Brittany started to repair their friendship four years ago Quinn pretended it didn't bother her, even though it did. She initially felt she didn't have a right to say anything about it. Her and Santana had been on a break. Santana had gone back home to Lima. Things happened. A couple months later when Quinn and Santana got back together Quinn realized she had to accept this new development. She didn't want to lose her. They ended up getting their first apartment and she'd excuse herself in favor of homework when Skype time came. Of course when they started to hang out if Brittany came through town it scared the shit out of her, but she said nothing. It wasn't until right before they moved to Vancouver that she became more vocal about her dislike for the other blonde in Santana's life.

"I understand why you'd be scared. But I'm positive Brittany's over it and Santana is only thinking about you."

* * *

She pulls into the parking lot at Santana's job and spots her wife sitting on a bench outside. When she noticed Santana's lunchbox still sitting on the second shelf of the fridge where Quinn had placed it yesterday. Santana looks up and Quinn almost loses her nerves. Her heart thundering as she tries to take deep breaths. She rolls her eyes at herself, it's Santana her wife.

She grabs the lunchbox, and gets out the car.

"Hey." She says coming to the stop beside the bench.

Santana only looks up her eyes on the blonde.

"You forgot your lunch." She doesn't like the silent treatment Santana's dishing out. Not knowing what she's thinking.

So she continues anyway, pulling out her secret weapon. "I made cupcakes."

Santana finally takes the lunch box from between Quinn's hands, opening it up her face blank. She takes out the three tupperware containers and lays them in the space between them. "Green beans again." Santana says, her lips slightly upturned as she opens the second container to find the cold, green vegetables.

Quinn laughs, knowing not to take offense at her wife's observation. Instead she takes the lunchbox and pulls out another small container. "I included the ranch this time."

Santana starts to eat the sandwich that was in the other Tupperware container. After her second bite, she holds it out for Quinn to take a bite. They sit in silence sharing lunch, neither saying too much. When their done and the space between them is clear, all the Tupperware packed up and back into the lunch box Santana scoots closer on the bench towards Quinn. Placing her arm around her shoulders, she pulls Quinn close. Quinn lays her head on her shoulder.

"I'm tired." Santana says.

"You only have an hour left, right?"

"Technically." Santana says as Quinn's plays with her hand. "I can take off early."

* * *

Quinn looks at Santana, watching the rise and fall of her chest before brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Rest, after a long night was definitely needed. She woke up a few minutes ago, under the covers with her favorite person while the afternoon sun filtered through the window.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"I know." Santana responds her eyes still closed. "I'm sorry too."

Quinn continues to look at her wife, her life, her heart. "I don't like sleeping alone."

"I don't either." Silence falls on them as they lay facing each other. Quinn almost thinks Santana has falling back asleep until she starts talking again. "You know what I remember about the night I told you Britt had kissed me."

"We don't have to talk about it." Quinn says drawing Santana closer to her with her arm.

"No. Not like that. What I realized that day?"

"What?"

"I wanted to marry you. I was going to marry you." Her soft voice, sure and clear, her intense gaze, sincere and bold is too much for Quinn to take in as her heart thunders inside her chest. She averts her eyes looking down towards their intertwined legs.

"And are you happy you finally did?"

When Santana stays quiet, Quinn finds herself looking back up to brown eyes staring at her. "Every day."

"I'm glad too."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is so late. I got really busy over the weekend. Another thing is that I've notice this story is going in a different direction than I thought. When I first started this it was only a one shot, but then I couldn't stop writing. Lol. Anyway I want to focus more on Santana and Quinn's first year of marriage, and all that entails. So I'll be changing the summary although Quinn's fears will come up more than once. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows!


	7. Chapter 7

When she steps into their apartment the smell hits her. She can't get her coat off and hang it in the closet soon enough. The delicious smell wafting through their apartment is irrresistible. Closing the door she walks into the kitchen. A smile coming to her face as she realizes what she's come home to. Her two favorite things. Santana and bacon. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Her wife cracks a small smiles, playfully rolling her eyes standing at the stove. Quinn gives her a kiss on the cheek, before washing her hands in the sink. "How was your day?"

"Good." Santana say. "Yours?"

"Long. We had two new clients." she says. She gets a couple tomatoes from the fridge for their BLT's.

Santana grabs the tomatoes from Quinn. "I got it."

Quinn's eyes follow her wife's slow body movements as she continues to prepare dinner. "Are you okay?"

"Tired."

"Are you sure you're okay? Did something happen at the station?" Quinn ask, moving closer to her. Santana had complained sometimes about her co-workers being idiots.

Santana shakes her head and leans back into Quinn's arms as they settle around her waist. "I'm sure."

"Then what can I do to help." Quinn says before laying her head on Santana's neck.

"Well the bacon's done, so um, rip up some lettuce."

Quinn hears her. She could do that, it wasn't a hard task and she did want to help. Yet, she makes no move towards the head of lettuce lying on the counter. Instead she sways side to side with her wife in her arms.

"Santana."

"Hm?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Mhm."

"I kind of don't want to let you go."

Santana's smile gets brighter than it's been all day. "And I kind of don't want you to."

"Hey. Oh, uh sorry." Brittany says bursting the bubble they had created.

Quinn's arms tighten around Santana as the blue eyed blonde lingers awkwardly in the kitchen.

"Hey Britt." Santana says making no move to leave her wife's arms.

"I thought dinner was ready." Her eyes try to wander everywhere except on the couple in front of her. Quinn notices despite her efforts blue eyes always landed on the arms around Santana's waist.

"Almost. Like five more minutes." Santana says.

"Okay." Brittany says while leaving the kitchen. It wasn't the first time she'd seen them being affectionate. Brittany knew Santana, remembered the way she communicated was mostly with touch. She remembered Santana loved to cuddle, liked to be held, and that sometimes only a simple hand hold was enough. She could only guess she'd see it when she came to live in their home. Her eyes had witnessed chaste kisses between the two, lingering touches, countless hand holds, but this was different. She had stumbled upon them in a moment. Their moment.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Quinn ask the next morning, leaning over Santana laying in their bed.

"Yeah." Her eyes blink open slow as her eyes adjust to the sun flooding their room. "Why are you already dressed?" She grouches.

"It's the third Saturday."

"Oh no." Pulling the cover over her head Santana attempts to hide.

"Don't worry, you don't have to help this week." Quinn says sitting on the bed. The cover starts to move away from her wife's face revealing a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't want to overwork my baby boo." She says.

"Ew, Quinn. You need to stop hanging around Wheezy. Her pet names are whack."

"Says the person who just said "whack"." Quinn says.

Santana only rolls her eyes before smiling again when Quinn grabs her hand.

"Say something."

"What?"

"Your voice is really sexy. Say something."

"Santana stop being weird. It's too early."

"So sexy." She says closing her eyes.

Quinn only looks at her, and a smile returns on her face. Leaning down she places a kiss on her forehead before getting up. She moves to take a step when she feels Santana's fingers wrap around her wrist. "Where are you going?"

"To get ready." Quinn says as Santana tugs gently on her wrist.

"Do you have to now?"

The blonde bites her lip looking at her wife, because does she? Yeah, but does she want to? No. Sitting back down on the bed she watches as her face scrunches up in disgust. "Is Angela coming today?"

Rolling her eyes, Quinn smiles. "Sadly, yes."

"I can't stand that bitch. Spit in her drink okay?"

"Santana that's petty."

Santana shrugs before sitting up. "To each, their own. I wish you would've woke me up earlier, I could have planned my escape."

"It's only an hour and a half. You'll live. I'll bring you some breakfast, what do you want?"

"Besides you?" She says, a smirk on her face.

"You are such a romantic." Quinn says sarcastically.

"I'm actually not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I'll sleep and then we can go out for lunch after the Stepford Wives have left."

Two hours later Santana wakes up to distant voices coming from the living room. Glancing at the clock, she sighs knowing there's a half hour left. But she's hungry and waiting for them to leave is not an option. Walking out into the kitchen she tries not to roll her eyes as she passes Quinn's book club in the living room. "Hi Santana." They say, almost in unison. Freaky sons of bitches, she thinks before plastering a fake smile that rivals their own on her face.

"Good morning ladies. Angela." She adds after a moment looking at the blonde she can't stand. She knows Quinn can't stand her either and keeps telling her not to invite her. She continues into the kitchen to find Mercedes texting on her phone.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the famous Mercedes Jones sitting in my kitchen, to what do I owe this honor?"

"Good morning to you too Santana."

Santana gets a cup of orange juice and a muffin from the breakfast spread Quinn had made this morning before sitting across from Mercedes. "Really though, I thought you were in L.A. picking your songs."

Mercedes rolls her eyes, taking a deep breath. "You know how it is. They tell me to pick the songs, I do but then the go and say no you should pick these. I needed a break."

Santana nods her head. "It'll all work out."

"I hope so."

"Why aren't you in there?" Santana ask a smirk on her face.

"You know her book club friends get on my nerves. They're always trying to get something out of me especially the one with the uneven eyebrows."

Santana holds up a hand. "Say no more, I know who you're talking about. Angela. I keep telling Quinn, stop inviting that tramp to my house, but no, it wouldn't be right."

"Good morning." Lacey says, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Your wife's friends are strange." She says after a moment.

Santana and Mercedes look at each other while bursting into laughter.

"I know. I try to leave right before they come."

Lacey laughs as she grabs a plate for helping herself to the frittata on the counter. "It's not every week is it?"

"No. Once a month."

"This frittata is good, did you make it or Quinn?"

"Quinn." Santana says. "She usually makes me help but I got today off."

She laughs.

"What are you two doing today?" Lacey ask.

"We're going to lunch after she's done." She says. Wondering if she should invite her, when she ask another question.

"Is today your date night, ours is Friday."

Santana snorts out a laugh. "We don't really schedule dates. I don't know. We kind of decide at that moment." She pauses thinking about it for the first time. "I guess we're spontaneous. Thinking about it we do have sex almost every Saturday."

She watches as Mercedes eyes widen for a second before she tries to get them under control. Mercedes always gets uncomfortable when Santana starts talking about her and Quinn's sex life. Suppressing her smirk she continues. "During the week we rarely have time, since I have to be at work so early. I never thought of it as a schedule though." She pauses, seriously thinking about it for a minute. "But even if we don't get like a quickie in all week it's guaranteed to happen on Saturdays. For sure." Santana finishes sending a wink Mercedes way as she shakes her head.

"Too much information." Mercedes says. Santana starts laughing.

"You're very comfortable talking about sex." Lacey says.

Santana only shrugs. "Why wouldn't I be?"

* * *

The restaurant isn't too busy, so she doesn't know what's taking so long. Her fingers tips drum along Quinn's thigh underneath the table as she tunes out what she's saying to Mercedes. She let's out a long breath in aggravation. She's fucking hungry. Quinn hand squeezes hers under the table as she continues talking to Mercedes. It's been ten minutes and the waiter hasn't come back with their drink order. She rolls her eyes a moment later when she see's him coming.

It's then when it hits her, the pressing on her bladder and she has to go. Go now. "Hey." she says to Quinn. "Get me the chicken club, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay." She hears behind her as she rushes towards the bathroom. When she returns a few minutes later her eyebrows furrow, as a woman stands near their table talking to her wife and friend.

"There she is." Quinn says, looking towards Santana as she approaches the table. Looking at the tall, brunette woman Santana can't help but think the woman looks familiar. "Babe, you remember Mackenzie right?"

Santana tries to recall where she could know her from but comes up short. She shakes the hand Mackenzie holds out, a polite smile on her face. "I don't think I do."

"Well I definitely remember Santana Lopez." she says. "You were one bad ass back in the day. If you hadn't been a cheerleader I would have let you be part of The Skanks."

"The Mack." Santana says, remembering the girl. She didn't really know her too well back in high school. Before Quinn became part of their group they were barely there on here social radar. "What are you doing here, in Vancouver?"

"She's going to be work with me. She's the person I'm training." Quinn says.

"No shit." Santana says. "You're lying?"

Mercedes laughs. "I said the same thing."

"It really is a small world."

Santana takes her seat and offer The Mack to sit too. "Oh no, I've got loads of unpacking to do. Thanks though. It was nice meeting you again. All of you. Especially you Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes looks down. The singer still shy after all these years of superstardom. "It was a pleasure meeting you again."

"I'll see you guys soon."

"Yeah, you should come by for dinner sometime." Santana says.

"Thanks. I'd like that." she replies. "I'll be in touch." she says, turning to leave.

"What the hell?" Santana says, once the woman is out the door. "She's going to be working with you?"

"Yeah." Quinn says, slowly. "Why?"

"It's weird. What are the odds?" Santana says before looking around. "Did you guys order while I was gone. I'm hungry."

"Mhm." Mercedes said. "She really changed from high school."

"What do you mean?" Quinn ask.

Santana looks at Quinn dumbfounded. "That woman was really nice. The Mack I remember tried to cut me with a broken bottle shard in gym class."

Mercedes eyes widen. "What? You never told me that."

"Something to do with some boy, I don't remember the details."

"People do change Santana." Quinn says. She takes her wife's hand in hers. "We most definitely did."

Santana leans over to kiss Quinn on the cheek. "Yes we did. But I don't know about that woman, I want you to be on alert at all times. Make sure-"

"Santana, I think you forget Quinn was once part of her group. I think she can hold her own." Mercedes says, cutting off Santana before she went on and on about how to protect yourself. After she had taken a tae kwon do a couple of years ago she considered herself a self defense expert.

"Thank you, Mercedes. She's right. I'll be fine babe."

Santana rolls her eyes. "I'm still going to show you some moves."

Quinn smirks. "How about you show me some moves tonight?"

Santana feels a smile come over her face as Mercedes rolls her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Hey, thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn's fingertips drag up her shirt, wanting it off. It is Saturday night afterall. Despite the workings of her wife's hands Santana keeps to what had been bothering her all afternoon. Seeing the way The Mack had looked at Quinn made her curious."What did you do under the bleachers?"

"Hm?" Quinn hums out while her lips are on that spot just below Santana's ear.

"When you were part of the Skanks."

"Smoked." Quinn says giving Santana room to take off her shirt.

Santana pulls it off, her eyes looking at Quinn whose own eyes are zoned in on the brunettes chest. "What else?"

"Doesn't matter now." Her wife says, lips brushing against her collar bone.

"Quinn."

She pulls away from the brunette her hazel eyes locking on the brown ones. "What are you asking?"

"Did you fuck her?"

"What?" She says.

"The Mack."

"Why does it matter? It was years ago."

She holds her tongue, not wanting to mention Brittany too was years ago. Or the fact that she had been open completely about everything in her past. Instead Santana looks away. Her true feelings behind her investigation showing. "I thought I was your first."

"We both know who my first was Santana." Quinn says softly. "Everyone in Lima knows."

"First girl Quinn." She clarifies, narrowing her eyes.

"What's the big deal? I know I'm not your first. But you know what?"

"Your going to be my last." She answers, wanting to roll her eyes. "Way to be cliche babe."

"It's not cliche if it's the truth. Besides that wasn't what I was going to say." She places a kiss on her collar bone. "Yes, I'm going to be your last." She places a kiss at the nape of her neck. "I'm going to be your 19 years from now." She looks into her eyes. "And I'm going to be your right now."

Santana smiles tilting her head until her lips catch Quinn's between them.

* * *

"Mhm. Saves us a lot of money." Quinn hears Santana say. It's the beginning of the week and she's in her office working while listening to Santana's radio show online "The Morning Ride with Snix and Vic" like she does every morning.

"Yeah. You do bring your lunch." Vic, Santana's co-host says. "Now are you a leftover or sandwich person?"

"I'm a whatever my wife put's in my lunch kind of person." Santana say's with a laugh.

"So you don't make your own lunch?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I make dinner." She states matter of factly.

"Oh, ok. So you guys trade off."

"Yeah. I get home before she does."

"What's the best thing she puts in it?"

"It depends. Like sometimes she makes these bomb as hell lemon cupcakes, but then someday's she'll write a note and my wife isn't the mushy type but, it always makes my day." Quinn smiles, trying to recall what she wrote on the post it last night.

"Awww so cute."

"Shut up."

"Whatever. You're listening to The Morning Ride on V94, today we're talking about lunch habits. Call in now at..." A knock on her door interrupts her morning routine. She turns down the volume slightly on her speaker before she peaks around her computer to find Brittany.

"Hey."

"Hey." Quinn says slowly. She stops herself from asking her what the hell she's doing at her job but stops herself. "Come in."

"Sorry to come unannounced." Quinn watches as the blue eyed blonde hesitates. "Um. Did you want to go to lunch?"

Hell to the no she thinks. Instead of saying what she wants she looks toward the time. "It's 10:30."

She shrugs. "Well breakfast?"

She doesn't have an excuse. Training doesn't start until noon. Besides she's hungry, and making nice with her wife's best friend is something spouses should do. So Quinn takes a deep breath. "Okay. Let me get my purse."

Brittany's eyes wander around the small office while Quinn throws her phone in her purse. The only sound is Quinn's moving around and some new song from Ed Sheeran.

"Is this Santana's station?" Brittany ask.

"Yeah." Quinn replies her eyes moving towards her old friend. "Where do you want to eat?"

Brittany shrugs.

"I know a place, not too far from here." She says moving towards the door.

They make small talk about the weather as Quinn drives. Santana's voice on the radio fills in the silent bits of the conversation that comes much too often. But sitting across the blue eyed woman she can't think of anything else to say. She tries to remember back when they were friends, years ago what those conversations were about.

"Listen I don't want it to be awkward." Brittany says once they're seated in a booth after having ordered.

"I'm sorry." Quinn offers because she's not sure what else to say.

"You should be."

Quinn narrows her eyes at her fellow blonde, clenching her jaw. She was trying her best to be nice, but if the woman wanting to start placing blame and throwing shade she wasn't going to sit around for it. "I did what I thought was best."

"Did you have to wait until the night before?

Quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes, she didn't need to explain herself. "Either way it was Santana's choice. Not mine."

"I know." Brittany looks down. "She told me how you didn't start dating until after about five months. How she called you, how you guys weren't even really together until a year later. For a while I didn't want to believe her. You were supposed to be the bitch who stole her from me. Hearing her say she was the one who choose you, chased you down...you don't know how much that hurt."

Quinn says nothing.

"I want to apologize for those messages I was really..."

"Hurt." Quinn finishes for her.

"Yeah, but not for what you thought."

She continues after seeing the confused look on Quinn's face. "Quinn we were friends too. At least I thought we were. Most times I called I just wanted an explanation why. I didn't get it, it didn't make sense. When you wouldn't pick up I'd be so frustrated, I ended saying things I didn't mean. Things that were extremely uncalled for."

Quinn only nods her head. Trying to process all of this newfound information.

"We weren't ready to get married anyway. I mean look at Kurt and Blaine. Besides looking at the two of you, I can see it would have been a mistake. One of the things of being best friends with someone first is you only ever want to see them happy. So extremely happy. When I see Santana with you, I know what she's been looking for her entire life. She's found it in you."

* * *

"I heard you had a lunch date today." Santana says later that night when Quinn finally slides into bed.

"Well, it was more like brunch." She replies as her arms find their way around the brunette's waist.

"Mm."

"It was really nice." The blonde offers honestly.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm." She says nuzzling Santana's neck ignoring the surprised tone in her response.

The lie there in comfortable silence, Santana teetering on the edge of sleep. Quinn squeezes her slightly as if she could get any closer to the woman she loves than she already is. "You know what?"

"What?" Santana says to Quinn's slight shock. She thought her wife may have already drifted into sleep.

"You make me extremely happy. Every single day."

"Q, you make me happy too."

Quinn maneuvers until she's hovering above Santana. "I know I haven't been the best partner lately"

"Babe-" Santana cuts in, one of her hands flying up to cup Quinn's cheek.

"No. Let me say this please." Quinn objects. She's been an ass lately, she knows it. "You know my past, my insecurities. I've been letting them get in the way and I forget that was then and you are my now."

"Q." Santana says softly, leaning up to capture Quinn's lips.

"I'm serious." She says once they pull away.

"I know baby. I know."

"I get so scared you're going to leave like everyone else. "

Santana flips them over so she's on top and takes her wife's right hand gesturing to the gold band on her ring finger. "When I put this here I made a promise. I can't leave you. I won't leave you. And most importantly I don't ever want to leave you."

"Crazy thing about it, I know." She smiles bringing Santana's head down until there foreheads are touching. Looking into her brown eyes at the warmth and sincerity, she knows she can trust her word. "I love you crazy. It's insane the way my brain and heart works when I just think about you."

* * *

A/N: Wow. So yeah it's been a while. Sorry but I kind of lost inspiration and I don't really like my writing. But thank you all for the encouragement to keep going. This is the reason I updated after a year so thank you everyone and a shoutout to joy rolo, I know what it's like to be the one waiting for a fic to update. One of my favorites of all time, a Star Wars fic I had been reading for like 7 years updated randomly and I was so happy. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this! Also I don't know if the last line might confuse people as well as the title. Love you crazy is not calling the other person crazy it's like saying "I love you a lot" in this case "crazy" is an adjective.


End file.
